


Sympathy for the the dead. Or at least for the Death

by AmyWilldo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, but sometimes death is the question, death is not the answer, death is not the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWilldo/pseuds/AmyWilldo
Summary: Her mother told her never to drink alone.





	Sympathy for the the dead. Or at least for the Death

He's not easy to miss, the grim reaper, black from head to toe, and holding a scythe. Propping up the end of the bar, drink in front of him, half full, it's the local and it's not bad.

She can't see the face. It could be a blonde under the hood, full of curls and curves and pep, or thick and glossy, her version of a niqab.

Could be a solitary pensioner, waiting for death to claim him.

It could be just a guy, having a drink, waiting for his friends, having a laugh.

It's none of those things, she knows, but she doesn't know how. What's under the hood, she knows, is horror beyond belief, the skeleton of ur, the end that awaits us all.

The glass is now empty, and she hasn't seen it drained.

"Another," she signals to the barkeep. "And one for me. No one should have to drink alone."

By the end of the night, she's gone too. No one saw her leave.

 


End file.
